Secrets
by joelmaddenfan0o7
Summary: Elliot is keeping secrets...
1. Default Chapter

As Faith and Rachel were walking, Faith saw Joel looking at her.   
  
"I'll be right back," Faith told Rachel, As Faith was walking over to Joel, Rachel looked at her and then walked away.   
  
"Hey Faith," Joel smiled.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to be around when I w as with Rachel," Faith looked at Joel's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. I just needed to see you," Joel pressed his body against hers. Faith smiled, as Joel looked into her eyes.   
  
"Well?" Faith asked.   
  
"Well what?" Joel looked at Rachel.   
  
"What are we going to do now?"   
  
"I don't know," Joel said truthfully. The warning bell rung.   
  
"I have to go, but I'll see ya after school okay?" Faith asked.   
  
Joel winked and Faith left. When Faith was out of sight, Rachel came up to Joel.   
  
"Whoa! Rachel, what are you doing?" Joel asked.   
  
"I want you to stay away from her or I'll tell her your little secret!" Rachel said.   
  
"What secret are you talking about?" Joel looked at Rachel surprised.   
  
"Just stay away!" Rachel cried and ran to class. Joel looked after her shocked.   
  
Elliot entered the squad room and slammed a folder on the table. Surprised, his partner Olivia Benson looked up.   
  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Olivia asked.   
  
Before Elliot could answer, their captain called them into his office.   
  
"I need you to get down to the high school," Cragen said.   
  
"What's going on?" Olivia asked.   
  
"A student found a body. Fin and Munch are already there."   
  
"Okay," Elliot said. He and his partner got in the car and drove to the high school.   
  
"So what's going on?" Olivia asked.   
  
"Kathy wants a divorce." Elliot answered.   
  
"What?!" Olivia was shocked.   
  
"I was going to serve her divorce papers anyway," Elliot muttered.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I found out that she was cheating on me. I guess she beat me," Elliot said.   
  
"Who's going to have the kids?" Olivia asked.   
  
"She is 'cause I work too much." Elliot slammed on the brakes and they both got out. Fin came up to them.   
  
"What do we have?" Olivia asked.   
  
"Rachel Toliken, fifteen years old," Fin answered. Elliot looked at the body. Olivia looked around the crime scene.   
  
"Who found her?" Elliot asked.   
  
"Rachel's friend Faith," Munch answered. "She's on the way to the hospital ,"   
  
"What happened?" Olivia asked.   
  
"She's just shocked," Munch told her. "Fin and I are about to go there and ask her some more questions."   
  
"Okay, you two go, we'll stay here and see what Warner has," Olivia told Munch.   
  
Munch nodded and he and his partner left. Olivia looked into the closet. She gasped for air. Elliot went over to her.   
  
"What's up?" he asked her.   
  
"I think I smell a dead body," Olivia told him.   
  
"We need a flashlight!" Elliot yelled. A fellow officer handed him a flashlight. "Thanks." Elliot shone the light in the closet and sure enough there was another body. This one looked older.   
  
"Warner!" Olivia called. M.E. Warner walked over to the closet.   
  
"Oh man!" Warner said.  
  
"What?" Olivia asked.   
  
"This body can't be more then five hours old." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh damnit!"   
  
"And it's a teacher,"   
  
Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.   
  
"Come again? A teacher?" Olivia asked.   
  
"Yeah," Warner nodded.   
  
"Oh okay, well what can you tell just by looking at her?" Elliot looked at his partner.   
  
"Well like I said the body couldn't have been here more then five hours. I acutally need to get her to the m.e. lab  
  
to see what I can find." Warner told them. "Come by the M.E. around five?"   
  
"Okay," Elliot nodded and he and Olivia left. They went back to the squad room.   
  
"What do we got?" Gragen asked as they entered.   
  
"Not just a teenager. A teacher," Olivia told him.   
  
"A teacher? Now what kind of perv would do that?" Gragen asked.   
  
"Don't know, but the teenager who's name is Rachel had a friend by the name of Faith. Fin and Munch are talking to  
  
her as we speak." Elliot told the captain.   
  
"Okay, Olivia and Elliot you are going to have to tell the parents," Gragen told them.   
  
"Why always us?" Olivia muttered.   
  
"Do you want to go get Fin and Munch and have them do it?" Gragen asked.   
  
"No I got it." Olivia grabbed her coat and she and Elliot left.   
  
"What the hell was that about?" Elliot asked.   
  
"Uh nothing. I'm just tired of always telling the parents." Olivia told him.   
  
Elliot got to the house and they got out.   
  
"Ready?" Elliot asked.   
  
"Yeah," Olivia got that feeling that she always got when telling the victims parents what happened.   
  
Elliot knocked. A women with long wavey blonde hair answered the door.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I'm Detective Benson, this is my partner Detective Stabler do you think we could come in?"   
  
"Uh sure," the woman led them inside. "What does this have to do with?"   
  
"Are you the mother of Rachel Toliken?" Olivia asked.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.   
  
"I'm so sorry Mrs. Toliken but your daughter was found murdered in the park by her high school   
  
along with a teacher. There was a closet near where we found Rachel and the teacher was in there."   
  
Mrs. Toliken had started to get tears down her cheeks. "Oh my god! My baby!"   
  
"I'm so sorry about your daughter," Olivia could see the real pain of the mother.   
  
"Can I see her?"   
  
"She's not ready yet." Elliot told her.   
  
"How did she die?"   
  
"We're not quite sure about that. Once we find out we'll tell you," Olivia said. Mrs. Toliken didn't say anything.   
  
"We better go, but if you know anyone who might want to hurt your daughter call us. We'll do everything we can   
  
to help find the killer," Olivia handed Mrs. Toliken her card.   
  
"Thanks," Mrs. Toliken said taking the card. Elliot and Olivia got up and left.   
  
"I hate it!" Olivia suddenly cried.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Elliot asked. 


End file.
